


Pellavapaita (yhtä ohut kuin sinä)

by Vilna



Series: Aarnivalkeat [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Mild Sexual Content, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 16:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16519721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilna/pseuds/Vilna
Summary: Joskus Rolandaan vähän sattuu. Se miten kaunis Minerva oikeasti on.





	Pellavapaita (yhtä ohut kuin sinä)

Minervalla ei ole päällään rihmankiertämää ja hänen alaston kehonsa on täynnä aurinkokesakoita eli muistoja kesästä. Vaikka on jo syksy. Marraskuu itse asiassa, mutta se tieto tuntuu turhalta tässä tilanteessa. Rolanda koskettaa varoen Minervaa ensin hartiasta. Laskee kämmenensä siihen ja silittää peukalolla ihoa, hapuilee sitten tiensä terävälle solisluulle ja sitä kautta kaulalle. Rolanda kumartuu hieman suudellakseen sen juurta. Minervan silmät ovat suljetut, kun Rolanda näykkii hellästi kurkun kohdalta, jättää jälkeensä pieniä heiveröisiä hampaanjälkiä kun taas Minervan pitkät kynnet puristuvat kiinni hänen niskaansa luomaan punaisia puolikuita.

He huokailevat. Yhdessä mutta myös epäsointisesti erikseen. Rolandan reisi on vasten Minervan jalkoväliä, sen kosteus tuntuu hyvältä vasten jalan pintaa. Minerva päästää jonkin tyyppisen inahduksen ja Rolandan huulet kaartuvat ihoa vasten. Hetki on käsillä. He ovat tässä. 

Rolandan oma ohut pellavainen yöpaitansa hipaisee joka liikkeellä areolaita ja vatsa kivettyy lihasten jännittyessä. Rolandan hauislihakset pingottuvat pidellessään Minervaa ylhäällä. Minerva kietoo jalkansa hänen ristiselkänsä ympärille ja ponnistaa. Rolanda nostaa hänet helposti ikkunan syvennykselle ja vetää hänet lähemmäksi. Sormet eksyvät sisäreisille ja hivelevät ihoa sieltä eksyen välillä syvemmällekin, ei kuitenkaan vielä siitä edemmäs.

”Rolanda.”

Jälleen uusi hymy. Se sattuu hänen kasvoihinsa, niin usein hän on tehnyt sitä viime aikoina. Minerva tekee hänet onnelliseksi, huolimatta siitä että hän on nuorempi ja kauniimpi ja Rolanda on vanhempi ja itsetietoisempi.

”Minerva”, hän sanoo takaisin ja Minerva tukistaa häntä vähän hiuksista. Tämän merenvihreät silmät säihkyvät katseen alla ja poskeen ilmestyy hymykuoppa. Joskus Rolandaan vähän sattuu. Se miten kaunis Minerva oikeasti on. Se on uskomatonta. Rolanda ei voi uskoa, että Minerva on hänen. Ei vieläkään, vaikka muutama kuukausi tätä on kulunutkin. Muutama kuukausi, jotka ovat samaan aikaan tuntuneet lyhyiltä ja pitkiltä.

Minerva rapsuttaa hänen lyhyitä harmaita hiuksiaan sormillaan ja Rolanda sulkee hetkeksi silmänsä. Minervan hengitys takkuaa hiukan, kun Rolanda katsoo häntä niin tarkkaan, kulmiensa välissä pieni ryppy.

”Olet kaunis”, Rolanda sanoo lopulta, vaikka se tuntuukin hieman kulutetulta ja miedolta, mutta totta se on. Niin hiton totta.

Minerva näyttää hetken aikaa ihan hirvittävän yllättyneeltä ennen kuin kasvot sulavat ihastuttavaan hymyyn. Sellaiseen, jonka vuoksi Rolanda voisi siirtää planeettoja pois radoiltaan. Sitten Minerva suutelee häntä. Rolanda on suudellut useita naisia, joskus miehiä, mutta yksikään niistä ei vedä vertoja tälle. Minervalle.

Rolanda rakastaa Minervaa. Minervan rakastaminen on helppoa ja hyvää ja kaunista. Sellaista joka koskee rintalastassa kun sitä asiaa miettii. Se on niin voimakasta että joskus se tuntuu Rolandasta vähän pahaltakin. He ovat niin kovin erilaiset. Minervalla on koko tulevaisuus edessään. 

”Hölmö”, Minerva vastaa takaisin, ääni pehmeämpänä kuin yleensä. Sen tuttu kipakkuus on tipotiessään. Ehkä hänkin ymmärtää Rolandan sisäiset konfliktit tästä kaikesta, vaikka harvoin Rolanda sanookaan mitään ääneen. Jaetut hetket heidän välillään ovat liian vaalittuja sellaiseen.

Rolanda näkee Minervan takaa ikkunasta valoa ja marraskuisen koleuden. Ikkuna on huurtunut sumuiseksi. Rolanda sivelee hiussuortuvia, jotka kehystävät Minervan nuoria kasvoja, korvan taakse. He katsovat toisiaan, kumpikin ehkä vähän eri tavalla. Rolandaa varjostaa melankolia. Tulevaisuudesta ja siitä, että onko sitä luotu heitä varten. Kaikki on nurinkurin solmussa, sillä lailla että hän ei enää tiedä mikä on oikein ja mikä väärin.

Mutta nyt. Tämän hetken (ja ehkä jonkun toisenkin) ajan hänellä on vielä tämä.

Rolanda ujuttaa sormensa Minervan sisälle ja unohtaa kaiken muun.

 

Kun Minerva tulee, Rolanda on melkein jo unohtanut melankolisuutensa, mutta se ei silti vie hänen mielestään sitä tunnetta, että kaikki loppuu aikanaan.


End file.
